I Should Hate You
by Take Your Sweet Time
Summary: Jason returned. He broke it off with Piper and slowly wants to return what he had with Reyna. Will Reyna accept it? Find out. One shot.


**Hope you like it.**

* * *

The war was over. The 7 demigods completed the quest. The Greeks and Romans fought along side one another. Everyone celebrated at Camp Jupiter.

Reyna sat on a chair and watched everyone danced and laughed with one another. She was happy that the war ended. She was worried about who will be the next praetor chosen as her partner. She hoped Octavian wasn't chosen. Sure, she knew Octavian wanted to protect camp but by Octavian being praetor, it wasn't the best choice for the Roman people.

Percy gave up his praetorianship. He wanted to return to the place where his training started, Camp Half-Blood. She knew that tomorrow elections for a new praetor would begin.

Jason. Jason has ignored her but only exchanged a few words to her except once. They had a long conversation while Jason was on his quest. They talked about Roman government, his friends, the quest they've been on and then Jason asked about them. It was a touchy subject for Reyna. Jason said he vaguely remembered they what had. Rumored went around that he broke up with Piper during the quest. Everyone thought that Reyna would run into his arms, it was the opposite. She continued with her usual routine. She hasn't seen Jason. She's not sure that she wants to.

"Hey, Reyna," Percy said. Percy had his arm around Annabeth.

"Hello." Reyna said formally.

"How come you're not partying?"

"I don't do party."

"Then what do you do?"

"Lead."

"And your excellent at that," Annabeth complimented.

"Is that a compliment?" Percy asked her. Annabeth looked at Reyna.

"Yes...Yes it is." Annabeth said.

"Annabeth hardly makes compliment so I suggest you take that compliment to the heart." Percy said and grinned. Annabeth punched his arm and it wiped off Percy's grin.

"If it wasn't for her help the two camps would've never have been united." Annabeth said.

"Your on a roll," Percy said, "Now compliment me."

"Your stupid," Annabeth said then punched, "Your an idiot."

"I'm still your Seaweed Brain." Percy said. Annabeth blushed. Percy leaned in to kiss her but was interrupted by Reyna.

"I don't want any public display of affection displayed in front of me." Reyna said. Both Annabeth and Percy blushed.

"Do you know where Jason is?" Percy asked. Reyna narrowed her eyes on him.

"Why should I know where he is currently at? I haven't seen him since his first arrival." Reyna snapped.

"He remembers you," Annabeth said in as-a-matter-of-fact voice.

"Great," Reyna said with sarcasm in her voice.

"You are special to him." Percy said.

"You're assuming that since he supposably broke up with Piper?"

"He told me."

"So a one on one brotherly talk."

"He broke it off with Piper because he remembered." Annabeth said.

"He will return to Camp Half-Blood since he claimed to be lonely here." Reyna said. Annabeth sighed in frustration.

"Your stubborn." Annabeth said.

"She isn't the only one." Percy muttered. Annabeth glared at him.

"Are you sure he'll return to Camp Half-Blood?" Annathe asked.

"Almost. Sooner or later Piper will earn back Jason's affection and he'll return to her and then move on with his life, forgetting me in the process." Reyna said. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other as if they shared a hidden secret.

"True, Jason will pack up his stuff and live happily ever after." Annabeth said. What Annabeth said stung Reyna like knives being jabbed in her body.

"I thought you wanted to stay in New Rome?" Reyna asked Percy while change the topic.

"I haven't visited camp since Hera took me away" Percy explained.

"But everyone from your camp is here," Reyna pointed out.

"I know but I want to stay there for a while and who knows you might see me knocking at your doorsteps." Percy said.

"I hope not literally." Reyna said. Percy and Annabeth laughed.

"Have you met a few of our Greek friends?" Annabeth asked.

"I met Clarisse, Rachael, and a few Aphrodite girls." Reyna said.

"Let's introduce you to some of our friends." Percy said.

"I'm perfectly fine here." Reyna said.

"Sitting? I can't sit like you I am way to ADHD." Percy said.

"Dakota is ADHD and he can sit still." Reyna said.

"Stained lips?" Annabeth asked.

"Duh, who else, Octavian?" Percy said. Annabeth glared at him.

"Shut up," Annabeth said and returned her attention to Reyna, "Come on. I'll introduce you to our friends."

"Come on, it's better than sitting all night." Percy said. Reyna sighed. It wasn't like she had anything better to do. Reyna stood up.

"Lead the way." Reyna said. The three of them walked together.

* * *

The Greeks were leaving. The leader, Chiron thanked the Romans for their hospitality. Reyna sat on her horse. Today was the day she would have a new co-praetor. Yesterday she had fun being introduced to Percys and Annabeths' friends. She met Connor and Travis Stoll, Katie, Malcom, Chris Rodriguez and others. They all were friendly.

She didn't saw Jason yesterday. She did saw Piper. Piper had a sad expression on her face, no doubt sad about her break up with Jason but Leo was there comforting her. Leo shoved straws up his nose and do odd dance moves to make her laugh and she did laugh. Today she saw Piper smiling next to Leo. She looked at happy. When she first met Piper, Reyna didn't have anything against her only the thing that was with Jason. Reyna admitted to herself she felt a sting of jealousy. She also found it disrespectful when Jason asked if he can give Piper a tour of New Rome when thy first arrived. He completly ignored her. At that time she didn't care that much about her emotions since her first priority was to protect Camp Jupiter. She successfully did.

Everyone thought that Reyna should have hated Jason for ignoring her and when he treated her like garbage. She agreed with them at times but then contradicted herself later. Truth was, she doesn't know if she should hate Jason. She had days that she hated him and can't stand his name being mentioned. There were days that she longed for him.

She had a gut feeling Jason was aboard the _Argo II_. It didn't mattered to Reyna anymore. Jason was her past. She would move on with her life. She would try to be happy. She knew he would return to Piper. She just hoped Piper makes him happy because she didn't let him go for nothing. She wanted Jason to be happy. If Jason was happy alongside Piper so be it.

The ship started to fly up towards the sky. She saw Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Leo and with surprise Clarrise waved goodbye.

"Bye Reyna! Bye Frank! Bye Hazel! Make sure to take care of Nico! Bye Dakota! Bye Bobby! Bye Gwen! I can't believe I'm saying this but bye Octagon!" Percy yelled.

"It's Octavian!" Octavian yelled.

"Be happy I said bye!" Percy yelled back.

Reyna watched as the ship flew smaller, smaller and smaller. She then saw nothing. The Greeks has left, Jason included. Jason left, but took her small hope with him.

* * *

The Senate meeting was arranged at noon. Reyna walked around New Rome. A girl handed Reyna a flyer that said 'Vote for Octavian as preator'. Reyna didn't want to carry the flyer with her so she crumbled it up and threw it in a trash bin.

Reyna decided to go to her mother's temple. She was at the front entrance of her mother's temple when she turned to saw Hazel and Nico at Pluto's temple. They were cleaning the front steps of the temple. When they finished Hazel gave Nico flowers. Nico sucked the flowers life, turning them gray and lifeless. Reyna smiled to herself, she knew that Nicos and Hazels' stepmom would not be pleased for killing flowers. Nico gave Hazel the flowers and Hazel placed them on the floor. Nico then placed a shoulder in Hazel in a brotherly way. Frank came. Frank grabbed Hazel's hand. Nico glared at Frank. Frank turned beet red. Hazel laughed. Nico nodded and released his hold on Hazel. Reyna smiled from seeing this. She then entered her mother's temple.

Reyna knelt down in front of her mother's statue and prayed.

"Mother, help me summon the strength within me, to continue to lead this place that I call, home. Protect the Greeks with the trouble they get into, I suggest you keep a close eye on Percy. I hope you help select a worthy person to lead Camp Jupiter. Select someone with leadership, wise, strong, and courageous. I believe my fate with whom I must work with layin your hands." Reyna said, she cleared her voice and continued, "Protect...Jason. I know I show weakness by saying this but I must ask you this, protect him. He may have caused harm to be but I do not want that return for him. I hope you are listening to my prayer." Reyna stood up, bowed then left.

She was outside her mother's temple. She stood in front of Jupiter's temple. When Reyna saw the temple she automatically thought of Jason. Inside the Jupiter's temple she saw his statue.

"You should be proud of the children that you have both Thalia and Jason Grace. They represent your name in honor and pride. They are worthy leaders." Reyna said to the statue.

* * *

Reyna was on her way to the Senate but stopped. She heard noises. The noises that she heard were screaming.

"Come back here Bobby!" The voice yelled. It was no one else other than Gwen. Bobby and Gwen soon appeared. Gwen was chasing Bobby and Bobby was running as if his life depended in it. Dakota soon followed but he was laughing, clearly amused.

"I didn't do it," Bobby yelled.

"Who else would've taken my Hello Kitty stuffed doll!" Gwen yelled back.

"Octavian!" Bobby yelled.

"I found stuffing on your bed!"

"Dakota, a little help will be nice."

"Sorry man, your a pro at running." Dakota said.

"I should hate you so much right now!"

"Aww...love you too."

"Touching," Gwen said then tackled Bobby to the floor. Gwen then smacked and scratched Bobby in the face. Dakota ran to Bobby and Gwen and grabbed Gwen's waist and pulled her off Bobby.

"It was just a stuffed cat." Dakota said.

"A STUFFED CAT!" Gwen yelled outraged.

"It's a cat," Dakota said, obviously not knowing what else to say. Gwen then turned on him. Gwen scratched, punched and pulled Dakota's hair while Bobby roared in laughter.

"It's just a cat," Gwen imitated, then pulled Dakota's hair some more.

"You still have the black cat." Bobby said.

"What's his name?" Dakota asked.

"Coconut? Coocoo? Chum? Caca?" Bobby said confused.

"It's Choco-Cat." Gwen said.

"Really? Caca-cat seems to suit that stuffed cat's name just fine." Dakota said. Gwen growled. Bobby's eyes were wide open. Dakota and Bobby paled.

"Fine, we'll buy you a new one." Bobby suggested.

"It better not be the cheap ones." Gwen said quickly.

"Why not the cheap ones?" Dakota asked. It was obvious the two boys were going to buy a cheap Hello Kitty doll.

"The doll that Bobby destroyed was not cheap!" Gwen exclaimed.

"I did not destroy it! Since you don't want a cheap one then let's go to the thrift store to see if we can find a good Hello Kitty doll." Bobby said.

"Not the thrift shop! You guys are such cheapskates." Gwen said.

"Thank you." Bobby said sarcastically.

"That wasn't a compliment." Gwen snapped.

"I will take that as one. You lady, are not cheap." Bobby said.

"Thats what you get for destroying Hello Kitty!" Gwen said.

"You don't care about your other dolls but why this one?" Dakota asked.

"Are you serious," Gwen asked, "You guys gave me that doll on my first year at camp. You guys told me that you, Bobby and Jason scraped up money to doll that for me. That's why it's that important to me. Even though I get so ticked off at you guys I look at the doll and remember what you guys did for me."

"Is this the part me and Dakota cry?" Bobby said. Gwen slapped him.

"He was kidding." Dakota said.

"He better be." Gwen muttered.

"Fine, we'll get you a new doll." Bobby grumbled.

"Whatever you like." Dakota said. Gwen smiled.

"Let's go." Gwen said.

"Why do I have a feeling this isn't going to be cheap?" Bobby said then gulped.

"This is Gwen." Dakota said. Dakota placed a hand on Bobby's shoulder. Bobby looked at Dakota.

"Hand me the kool-aid. I'll need it when I empty my wallet." Bobby said. Dakota laughed and have him a bottle of kool-aid. Gwen came, looped her arms around Bobby's and Dakota's and walked.

Reyna smiled from seeing then together. They had each others back. Reyna couldn't see why Jason said he was lonely when he had these goofballs. Jason left good friends behind. Jason cared for them or used to since he helped earned money to buy the Hello Kitty doll.

Dakota, Gwen and Bobby saw Reyna, they waved. Reyna waved at them.

"Umm...did you see that?" Bobby yelled.

"Yes." Reyna said.

"And you didn't mind to stop when Gwen was about to eat me alive!" Bobby exclaimed.

"I knew she wouldn't kill you!" Reyna yelled back.

"I was tempted." Gwen yelled. Reyna nodded.

"Get the expensive doll!" Reyna yelled.

"I will!" Gwen yelled. Reyna heard Dakota and Bobby groan.

"Quit the whining!" Reyna yelled. Reyna then walked away.

* * *

It was time to select a new co-praetor. Reyna sat on her chair with her dogs by her side. The elections were simple, a candidate stands and talks about why they should be praetor and it keeps going until all the candidates finished, one by one someone yells out their names and the people cheer, depending on who they want as praetor. Reyna had to do the talking. She didn't like to speak alot in public but she had to, it was part of her job. Reyna stood.

"Welcome, Legionares, and Centurions. Today a new praetor will be selected to work alongside me to keep Camp Jupiter and New Rome safe. Who is the first candidate?" Reyna said.

"I am." Octavian said.

"Resume your case." Reyna said.

"I believe that the people of Rome need a leader that will be by their sides and will not leave out of the blue," Octavian said, Reyna knew Octavian was talking about Jason "I'll admit this place is great. Why not make it more great? We, Romans, never stop improving we look for ways to improve. I am here ladies and gentlemen to improve our home. I want this place to be strong and fierce so that nobody ever dares to mess with us. If the day comes that someone wants to mess with us we will give them a fight to remember." Some people cheered.

"This place that both you and I call home has been tested many times. For example, the battle at Mount Othrys. We were tested our strengths, we held our ground, many of us thought it was impossible. We did it. There was then battle here at camp the day before the Greeks came. We took down those disgusting monsters. We improved alot during the time period of those two fights. We have to keep going. We have to be on top of the food chain not bottom. With me being praetor I would work in that, improve. I want to ensure for our future generation that they have a safe home while being well disciplined. Join me for a better tomorrow. Join me for a better generation. Join me to construct this camp to become better. Improve. Improving is in our blood. We can't deny who we are. Romans. Romans fight. Fight alongside me." Octavian said. He was finished. Some people stood up and clapped while they chanted his name. Reyna stood.

"Thank you Octavian for that speech," Reyna said, "Any other candidates." The room was quiet.

"The people have spoken." Octavian said.

"Cheer if you want Octavian to be your new co-praetor." Reyna said. Some people cheered while others didn't. Reyna gulped.

"Since Octavian is the only candidate, Octavian is the new-" Reyna said but interrupted.

"Stop!" The voice yelled. That voice was familiar to Reyna. She knew that voice to well. Jason Grace.

"I am the another candidate." Jason said. Reyna looked at the people, she didn't want to see him but she felt his eyes on her.

"This is an outrage," Octavian said angrily, "He is no Roman to us. We may share the same blood as him but his loyalty is now longer here with us, it's with the Greeks." Jason glared at him.

"Octavian, if I was loyal to the Greeks wouldn't I be with them at this current moment, not here? My loyalty has always been here. This I the place where I grew up. This is my home not the Greek camp." Jason said.

"Did that Aprodite child dump you? Are you doing this for our precious praetor, Reyna?" Octavian asked.

"Octavian, you will not speak to me like that, under no circumstance will I ever allow you to speak of that way of me ever again." Reyna said angrily.

"Pardon me Reyna but I must claim the things I believe are true. Where was he when we fought those giants when the eagle was retrieved?" Octavian asked.

"I was on the ship. I was coming home. If I knew that this camp was being attacked I would've ran here in a heartbeat." Jason said.

"Yes. But when you came you ignored the people who claimed to call you a friend." Octavian said.

"What do you expect? Act normal like nothing is happening? Octavian, that is like seeing a horse pooping jellybeans is normal." Jason said.

"You claimed to be lonely!" Octavian yelled. Reyna looked at Gwen, Bobby, and Dakota. They had their heads down. Gwen clutched a Hello Kitty doll with a purple dress and light purple short sleeves. The doll had black stitching in the center of the head. Reyna then saw Gwen held another doll but this one looked new. The new doll was a boy doll since it didn't have a purple bow like Hello Kitty. The doll looked exactly like Hello Kitty, minus the bow. The doll wore blue pants, a Camp Jupiter t-shirt, around it's neck was a brown strap that had a small pouch that was opened. Reyna saw inside the pouch was a small bottle of red liquid, Reyna thought was kool-aid, and a slingshot. Reyna thought what the boy doll's name was and remembered its name was Daniell, she learned the name when she talked to a little girl once. A small smile crept Reyna's lips.

"I know," Jason looked at the floor, he looked nervous,"I regret what I said. I can't take it back now. I didn't remembered the friends that I had and who was special to me ." Jason looked at Reyna. Reyna still looked at Gwen, Dakota and Bobby.

"Touching. It's to late. I was named praetor. You ignored the people who once called you their friend. You left them for dead. You abandoned them." Octavian said.

"He did not!" A female voice exclaimed. Everyone turned to discover Hazel was the one who spoken. She seemed nervous once the attention was now on her. "I think Jason wouldn't have left if he had the choice." Hazel said as her voice shaked.

"What I believe she means is that Jason is protective. He protects people. I remember when he questioned where my loyalty was." Nico said.

"We then discovered you were Greek." Octavian said disgusted. Nico glared at him.

"I should summon death upon you. I should send your soul to the Field of Asphodel. I might do it." Nico threatened.

"Do you see that," Octavuan exclaimed, "The Greeks threatened me to death."

"He has a good point." Jason said.

"Amyways, Jason was worried about this camp. He always wore his Camp Jupiter shirt. I never saw him wore the Camp Half-Blood shirt. He was loyal." Nico said.

"Is that suppose to make a difference of his loyalty." Octavian said.

"Yes it does," Nico said icily, "There were plenty of orange Camp Half-Blood shirts but he always selected the purple shirt. I watched him."

"What shirt did you wore?" Octavian asked.

"Don't be surprised if you have a Hellhound chase after you later. I have my own clothing. I wore them. Care to know the boxers?" Nico asked. Octavian stayed silent. Reyna looked at Nico. He sat next to Hazel. His hand was in top of Hazel's, providing comfort. Reyna cleared her throat.

"Jason may speak if the people are willing to listen." Reyna said. The people nodded. Reyna sat down. Reyna looked at Jason. He was still handsome but his looks looked sharper, more defined. His skin was more tanner. His blonde hair was a bit longer than what she originally remembered.

"People of Rome, you may or may not know me, I am Jason Grace. My father is King of the Gods, Jupiter. I don't expect to be given automatic respect because of who my father is but what from I accomplished. I accomplished taking down Krios, I overthrew Kronos, slayer of the sea monster and other things. This camp has been my home since the age of 3. This is the place where everything started. Training. Trouble." Jason then looked at Dakota and Bobby.

"I made friends that are loyal. I wouldn't be the same if it wasn't for them. I developed from boyhood to manhood here. I found the meaning if love, what it meant and how it felt." Jason looked at Reyna. Reyna saw his eyes. She saw his eyes filled with apologizes. Reyna wasn't sure if she was ready to accept them. His eyes were blue as she still remembered them. Reyna's heart skipped a beat. She hated herself right now. She wished she could hate him. She didn't knew if she can. Reyna stood.

"Two candidates," Reyna said, she noticed her voice shaked a bit, "We have Jason Grace and Octavian."

"This is an outrage." Octavian said.

"The people were willing to listen to him. Do not blame me." Reyna said.

"I'm glad they did." Jasin said.

"Cheer if you wish to have Octavian as praetor." Reyna said. People cheered. "Cheer if you wish to have Jason Grace." The crowd was wild. A small lump formed inside Reyna's throat. "Congrats Jason Grace, you are again praetor." The people cheered one more. "I suppose that is all. Later the ceremony for Jason to be officially named will be held."

"No need for that. I took back what I wanted. Lead the people of Rome." Jason said.

"As you wish. You are all dismissed." Reyna said. Reyna walked towards the exit but Jason stopped her.

"I'm sorry." Jason said.

"Damage done. Did things fall out between you and Piper? You want attempt with me because she doesn't want to be with you. Second option? How considerate are you." Reyna said angrily an quickly walked away.

* * *

It was morning. After she left Jason she locked herself in her room. She didn't came out at all. Today she had to do paperwork with Jason. Reyna didn't want to do it but had to. She did her normal routine brushed her teeth, showered, braided her hair and dressed. She walked to Mess Hall and sat at her table. She was eating cereal when Jason came. He wore his toga with his Camp Jupiter shirt under it. He sat across her. Reyna looked at her cereal.

"Good morning." Jason said politely. It was clear that Jason felt uncomfortable.

"I think my morning got ruined," Reyna then pushed her cereal away and left.

She went to her office to get a head start on paperwork. She didn't even finished reading her paper when Jason entered. He saw the paperwork beside her. He grabbed half and once again sat across her.

Reyna tried to ignore him but couldn't. She looked at him for a brief second before she returned to read her papers. He was serious. His eyebrows were scrunched together from concentration. The room was silent until Jason spoke.

"How can you stand this?" He asked her.

"I don't know what you mean by." Reyna said innocently.

"We had something," Jason said as he attempted to grab her hand. Reyna moved her hands to her lap.

"I like to think of that as millenniums ago," Reyna said icily. She couldn't help it.

"It wasn't." Jason whispered.

"To me it was. I don't understand why you came back?"

"Isn't it obvious? I came back for _you_."

Reyna crossed her arms around her chest. "Are you expecting me to run into your arms, telling you 'I love you'? You and I both know I am not like that. You played with my trust."

"I didn't mean to."

"Why aren't you with Piper? I saw she looked heartbroken at the celebration party."

"I remembered you."

"Did you remembered me when you were at Camp Half-Blood?"

Jason hesitated before he answered, "Yes."

"You remembered me but you still dated Piper."

"Jealous?"

"There is a difference between jealousy and explanations. This is an explanations."

"Things started going down hill when I saw you."

"But you asked me if you can show Piper around."

"Okay, I was blind. I didn't realized it. I'm sorry. I forgot how important you were in my life. I slowly started drifting away from Piper. I kept thinking of you and memories came flooding back. The more I thought of you the more I remembered you."

"Piper saw me as a rival?"

"Yes."

"So let me guess you guys were alone she told you 'She's beautiful. She's powerful. She's so Roman' and you being the macho told her 'Your beautiful Piper. I only want you. I don't deserve you.' then a kiss."

"How did you know?"

Reyna raised an confused eyebrow, "It's your typical love story."

"But this one isn't have an ending of me and her ending up together."

"True. In this story we have an idiot fool who goes back to the original girl but the girl doesn't want him."

Jason flinched. Reyna knew it came out more harsher. "I know you're mad."

"I don't see how Piper saw me as a rival. I wasn't going to fight for you. I released you."

"What?"

"I am not a greedy person. I placed behind my own emotions to help this camp."

"But the Romans fought with the Greeks."

"Luckily, Annabeth stopped it even though I wanted to knock her out."

Jason smiled, "I remembered you. When I gained my full memory of you I felt more guilty being with Piper. I left you alone."

"I don't want your pity."

"I know. After I completely remembered you I broke it off with Piper."

"During the quest?"

"Yes."

"Then how come I haven't seen you since yesterday?"

"Because I was looking for you."

"Sweet."

"Don't be like this."

"Why? I have a right to be like this. I should hate you."

"Do you?"

"I want to."

"You love me?"

"That's a silly question. No, I don't love you nor do I hate you. I have no emotions towards you."

"Ouch."

"Yes, ouch," Reyna then got up an walked to the exit.

"Where are you going?"

"Going to find a way to hate you."

"I know you don't hate me," Jason whispered.

"I will find a way."

"I'll be waiting patiently for you to come around."

"Your waiting for something that will never come." Reyna said and left.

* * *

Reyna's temper with Jason became less and less as time passed. No matter how badly Reyna cursed at Jason, he never cursed back at her, he never yelled out her. He was patient. Jason didn't brought up the whole Piper thing.

Jason fixed his relationship with Gwen, Bobby and Dakota. Reyna was glad the four of them made up.

Reyna was doing paperwork when Jason came behind her an touched her waist. Reyna flinched.

"Don't do that," Reyna whispered, "It's bad enough that I have to work with you."

"I'm sorry," Jason then wrapped his arms behind Reyna's waist. Reyna froze. She waited until Jason released her, which he eventually did. Reyna backed away from away. Reyna resumed her paperwork. Jason reached for her hand.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked confused.

"Do you hate me?"

"No, I want to hate you," Reyna then took away her hand Jason held.

* * *

Jason wrapped his arms around Reyna again. She was doing paperwork.

"Not again." Reyna said. Jason stayed silent. Instead, he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist. Reyna wanted to runaway but she couldn't, she was trapped. Reyna then turned around with Jason's arms still around her and she leaned her head against his chest. She heard his heartbeat.

"Thank you," Jason whispered in her ear.

* * *

Jason and Reyna slowly grew back together. Reyna was still mad at Jason but not really mad anymore. They were friends but in a different level. Jason held her hand and hugged her but they weren't dating.

"Lovely day." Jason commented.

"Yup." Reyna said. War games were about to start. Jason and Reyna were both leading against Octavian.

"Nice day to beat Octavian."

Reyna smiled. "You have my back in this one right?"

"Always."

* * *

Reyna was finishing paperwork. Jason came and handed her a bag of jellybeans. Reyna took the jellybeans and started to eat them. Jason leaned in for a peck. Reyna was shocked.

"What was that?" She asked.

"A peck." Jason said as he grabbed her face.

"Why?"

"I'm tired of waiting."

"I'm not ready."

"I know you are shared as much as I am."

"Why?"

"I don't want to lose you."

"I should hate you."

"I should love you. Wait, I already do love you." Jason said and kissed her cheek.

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

Reyna then closed the gap between their lips. While she kissed him she remembered Piper probably kissed him like this. She ignored it. He told her he loved her. That was all that mattered.

* * *

**Okay, this is the longest chapter I have ever written. My hand hurt from typing. I should explain myself. I wanted to start as Reyna kind of hating Jason and work my way down. I'm sorry if it was to much fluff towards te end.**

**The Bobby, Gwen, Dakota came out of the random. I hope you liked it. Leave a review!**


End file.
